


Czego pragnie Loki?

by dieOtter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor the Dark World - Freeform, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Łatka do "Mrocznego świata", czyli jak Loki znalazł się na tronie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na akcję "Seta i galareta" na Forum Literackim Mirriel. Szukając inspiracji, zaczęłam oglądać sobie fragmenty filmu "Thor. Mroczny Świat", przypadkiem trafiłam na scenę, kiedy Loki pod postacią strażnika zawiadamia Odyna o swojej „śmierci” i przyszło mi do głowy, że końcówkę tej sceny można właściwie zinterpretować na dwa sposoby. Wen uczepił się tego pomysłu i tak powstała ta miniaturka.

**Czego pragnie Loki?**

 

_– Wybacz, panie. Przynoszę ci wieści z mrocznego świata_  
_–Thor?_  
_– Ani śladu jego czy broni. Ale..._  
_–Co?_  
_–Znaleźliśmy ciało._  
_– Loki..._

Ostatnie, czego spodziewał się Loki, to że Odyn go rozpozna. Do tego momentu wszystko szło tak dobrze... Thor, ten naiwny kretyn, wypuścił go z celi, zupełnie jakby liczył, że gdy pomszczą mat... Friggę, bóg oszustw potulnie tam wróci i pozwoli, by bezczynność i własne demony powoli doprowadziły go do szaleństwa. Głupi, poczciwy Thor. Loki musi przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem zmian, jakie zaszły w jego nie-bracie w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Bóg piorunów zaskoczył go kilkakrotnie w ciągu jednej doby, co nie zdarzyło się ani razu podczas ostatnich paru stuleci. Zaczyna stawać się godnym przeciwnikiem. Tym zabawniejsze jest to, jak bardzo nadal nie docenia boga psot.

Cios w pierś był wprawdzie przypadkowy i, mimo ogromnej dawki uzdrawiającej magii, Loki wciąż odczuwa jego skutki, jednak to tak bardzo ułatwiło sprawę. Widok Thora, rozpaczającego nad jego zwłokami, musiał być równie komiczny, co rozczulający – Loki szczerze żałuje, że musiał utrzymać zamknięte oczy przez większość widowiska, koncentrując się na kamuflażu, by bóg piorunów nie zauważył oszustwa. Może właśnie dlatego zdecydował się wrócić do Asgardu pod przebraniem strażnika i osobiście zawiadomić Odyna o swojej „śmierci”. Był ciekaw, czy Wszechojciec okaże jakiekolwiek emocje. Napawał się myślą o patrzeniu prosto w oczy króla Asgardu, gdy ten wyda westchnienie ulgi, przekonany, że pozbył się problematycznego przybranego syna raz na zawsze.

Lecz kiedy Odyn odwraca się, przeszywa go wzrokiem i znużonym, niemalże łagodnym tonem wymawia jego imię, do Lokiego nagle dociera, że Wszechojciec wie o wszystkim. Bóg oszustw został rozszyfrowany i znalazł się o krok od porażki. Ale to jedno łączy go z Thorem – porażka nie leży w jego naturze. Loki uśmiecha się na poły tryumfalnie, na poły złowrogo, z niezadowoleniem uświadamiając sobie, że na nijakiej twarzy strażnika uśmiech ten nie jest nawet w połowie tak wymowny jak powinien. Upewniwszy się, że są sami, rzuca dyskretne zaklęcie zabezpieczające na wszystkie wejścia, które wciąż prowadzą do tego, co pozostało z sali tronowej po ataku mrocznych elfów i ucieczce Thora, po czym przybiera swoją prawdziwą postać. Tę najprawdziwszą, której tak nienawidzi, o błękitnej skórze i oczach koloru krwi.

– Witaj, ojcze – mówi niskim, drwiącym głosem, świadomie akcentując ostatni wyraz.  
Nie ma szans w walce przeciw władcy Asgardu, ale dostrzega w swoim oponencie coś, co widział już wcześniej i co może dać mu przewagę, jeśli tylko uda mu się zyskać dość czasu. Odyn, niestety, także musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. A może nie? W końcu już raz dał się zaskoczyć. Może jeśli Loki dostatecznie go sprowokuje, wzburzenie, jak ostatnio, zrobi swoje? Odyn jednak nie sprawia wrażenia zirytowanego, a jedynie bardzo zmęczonego.  
– Loki – powtarza, jeszcze ciszej niż przedtem. – I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?  
Bóg kłamstw mruży oczy, zastanawiając się nad dostatecznie zjadliwą odpowiedzią.  
– Naprawdę pomogłeś Thorowi odnaleźć zabójcę waszej matki? – na poły pyta, na poły stwierdza Wszechojciec.  
Loki mruga gwałtownie, odpędzając od siebie mroczne myśli, po chwili zaś uśmiecha się drapieżnie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że w mroku kryje się rozwiązanie.  
– Wiesz, komu także pomogłem? – pyta, starając się, by drwina i złość przykryły inne, szlachetniejsze i znacznie bardziej bolesne uczucia. – Wysłannikowi Malekitha. To ja wskazałem mu drogę! – oznajmia tryumfalnie i wybucha śmiechem na widok zdumionej twarzy Odyna. Czuje, że jest na właściwej drodze. – Zdziwiony? Też byłeś na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć, że choć trochę mi na niej zależało? – Zdradziecki umysł podsuwa mu wizję Friggi, znoszącej do jego celi książki i owoce, nieustannie zatroskanej, nieosądzającej go mimo wszystkiego, co zrobił. – Z największą przyjemnością zobaczyłbym ciebie i Thora na stosie. Dlaczego z nią miałoby być inaczej? Okłamywała mnie, tak samo jak wy wszyscy, pozwalała, bym wierzył, że mogę być kimś, że jestem kimś. Królem. Manipulowała mną, jak wszyscy wkoło! Nie reagowała, kiedy Thor i jego wesoła kompania... – urywa, uświadamiając sobie, że powiedział więcej, niż zamierzał. – Śmierć  
Friggi obeszła mnie tyle co zeszłoroczny śnieg – kończy swoją tyradę, jednak z przerażeniem widzi, że za bardzo się odsłonił. Czas ucieka, a on wciąż nie jest w stanie osiągnąć zamierzonego skutku.  
– Widziałem twoją celę po tym, jak uciekliście – odpowiada Odyn, niewzruszony. Wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu, nieco tylko przygarbiony i jedynie palce do białości zaciśnięte na Gungnirze świadczą o jakichkolwiek emocjach. W jego głosie brzmi znużenie, jednak władca Asgardu nadal nie wygląda na kogoś, kto miałby za chwilę zapaść w sen, co oznacza, że Loki znów popełnił błąd. A bóg psot nienawidzi się mylić.  
– Och, i myślisz, że to z rozpaczy? Jakie to wzruszające, że wy wszyscy wciąż oczekujecie po mnie czegoś dobrego. – Śmieje się kpiąco, ale zarazem i tak znacznie bardziej gorzko niż zamierzał. – Thor, Frigga. Nawet mnie to nie dziwi, oboje są równie obrzydliwie sentymentalni. Ale ty? Wielki Wszechojciec, któremu brakło odwagi, by zniszczyć marionetkę, którą sam stworzył i która wymknęła mu się spod kontroli. Bo to dlatego wciąż żyję, prawda? Gdyby to był ktoś inny, już dawno posłałbyś go na szafot. Przyznaj, marna imitacjo ojca, że gdzieś tam w środku wciąż czujesz się odpowiedzialny za to, co stworzyłeś. Potwora!  
Loki milknie na moment, koncentrując się na wewnętrznej walce z emocjami, których nie potrzebuje, a które uparcie pchają się na zewnątrz. Gorączkowo sprawdza zaklęcia. Nie rozumie, dlaczego nikt nadal nie próbuje dostać się do sali tronowej. Ani tym bardziej dlaczego Odyn pozwala, by ta rozmowa się przeciągała, zamiast wezwać straże. Musi przecież wiedzieć, że Loki gra na czas. Musi zdawać sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na granicy snu. Czy naprawdę wierzy, że jeśli jego ciało podda się tu i teraz, syn Laufeya nie skorzysta z okazji?  
– Oko Heimdalla widzi daleko. Wiem, co wydarzyło się w Svartalfheimie. Widziałem, jak uratowałeś życie swojemu bratu. Powinienem ukarać was obu za nieposłuszeństwo i zdradę – mówi Odyn, nadal zaskakująco łagodnie. – Ale rozumiem motywy Thora. Myślę, że tym razem choć trochę zrozumiałem i twoje.  
Bóg oszustw prycha cicho.  
– Nie pochlebiaj sobie.  
Wszechojciec potrząsa głową.  
– Czego chcesz, Loki? – Unosi rękę, uciszając przybranego syna, zanim ten zdążył wydać z siebie głos. – Nie, zastanów się, czego naprawdę chcesz. Kiedy odrzucisz dumę, wściekłość i poczucie krzywdy, co pozostaje? Czego pragnie Loki w głębi serca?  
Bóg oszustw porusza ustami, jednak nie odpowiada. Ten jeden raz nie przychodzi mu do głowy żadne kłamstwo. _Zemsty na Thorze? Twojej śmierci? Tronu?_ Tak naprawdę nie pragnie żadnej z tych rzeczy, to jedynie półśrodki na ukojenie tego, co kryje się pod spodem. Prawda jest jednak zbyt bolesna nie tylko by wypowiedzieć ją na głos, lecz nawet by ubrać ją w słowa.  
Odyn wzdycha ciężko.  
– Idź – mówi krótko.  
Loki podnosi na niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Wszechojciec uśmiecha się smutno.  
– Powiedzmy, że spełniam ostatnie życzenie twojej matki. Albo że składam hołd matczynej miłości i przenikliwości. Bo wiedz jedno, Loki. Frigga widziała cię takim, jaki jesteś i takim cię kochała. A Frigga nigdy się nie myliła. Idź. – To powiedziawszy, Odyn odwraca się i powoli odchodzi.  
Bóg psot przez dłuższą chwilę trwa w bezruchu, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszał. W końcu jednak dociera do niego, że to nie podstęp. A także, że Odyn ma rację. A to boli go bardziej, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Dlatego, tknięty nagłym impulsem, stawia wszystko na jedną kartę. Loki nie miałby szans w otwartej walce z Wszechojcem, ten jednak jest na skraju wyczerpania, do tego zwrócony do przybranego syna plecami, a to błąd, poważny błąd, dzięki któremu syn Laufeya może udowodnić Odynowi, że ten jednak się pomylił. Błyskawicznie zdejmuje zaklęcia ochronne, skupiając całą moc na postaci przed sobą. Jeden celny magiczny cios dopełnia dzieła i władca Asgardu osuwa się na ziemię, zapadając w sen. Loki natychmiast rzuca czar maskujący na śpiącego króla, sam zaś przybiera jego postać. Uśmiechając się tryumfalnie, podchodzi do Odyna, wyglądającego teraz jak kamienny posąg – jeden z wielu wciąż walających się po ruinach sali tronowej (zaraz każe służbie odnieść go gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie zagląda – może nawet do lochów?). Trąca posąg czubkiem buta, po czym pochyla się i podnosi Gungnir.  
– Dziękuję, ojcze – szepcze, po raz pierwszy od dawna wypowiadając te słowa zupełnie szczerze. – Wydaje mi się, że właśnie tego pragnąłem w głębi serca.


End file.
